


Wedding Imagine

by albyshuckface



Series: x Reader Imagines [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Smut, cuteness, mainly tmr characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding imagine with Dylan O'Brien</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dylan

**Author's Note:**

> just a Dylan x Reader :D  
> ((Chapter two will be the same imagine only with Will Poulter..))  
> Also, for all my imagines like this I use the name Storm, just for future references c:

Instead of having some famous girl that everyone lusts after, Dylan chose you. Some ordinary girl who works at a book store. And you were getting married to him.  
~   
Dylan came in one day, searching for Harry Potter. You were the only one on shift, being the store is small and in a secluded area of Texas. Wondering what Dylan O'Brien was doing there, you led him to the section. You have read the Harry Potter series over a million times. So, Dylan and you get into a heated debate over which book is better. You let him win and he smirks triumphantly. 

"So, may I get your number, beautiful?"   
Taken aback, you obliged but gave the guy your number. 

"Why would the famous Dylan O'Brien want my number?" you had asked him.   
He only smirked that infamous smirk of his and said "Why not? You're breathtaking." 

With that, he left.  
~  
Now, today is the big day. You are gonna become "Mrs. Dylan O'Brien" and you feel like your heart is gonna fall outta your butt you're so nervous. 

Walking down the isle in your gorgeous white dress, hair curled and makeup down perfectly and not too overbearing, Dylan catches sight of you and his breath hitches. You feel your face heat up—after two years, his gaze still makes you blush. 

You arrive at the alter, Dylan taking your hands in his rough yet tender hands. The preacher starts talking but you're too caught up in Dylans gaze. It's time to say your vows and Dylan goes first. 

"Storm, Over the past two years we have grown together and learnt a lot about each other and I look forward to spending the rest of my life learning a lot more with you. I promise to always be there for you, support you, to always make your life fun and never boring, to show you love, to tell you everyday just how beautiful you are. I love you so much it is hard to put into words. When I hold you, it is not tight enough. When I kiss you, it is not passionate enough. Even my most passionate kisses don’t come close to show you how much you mean to me. You are my Wonder Woman, my Goddess and my Queen. When you run up and throw your arms around me, I know that you feel the same as I do and that is the best feeling in the world. I am completely happy and never want that feeling to end. So I stand here today in front of these witnesses, our friends and family, staring into your amazing eyes, to ask you a very important question; Will you, Storm, my best friend, my lover, my soulmate and my partner-in-crime be my lawful wedded wife?"  
Tears fill your eyes as he finishes, his accent thick and laced with love. All you could do was nod. Exchanged rings, the preacher ended the ceremony with pronouncing you husband and wife. Dylan kisses you with the most passionate and emotion filled kiss he's ever given. 

"I love you, Storm."  
"I love you too, Dylan."


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as chapter before, only featuring Will Poulter instead of Dylan

Instead of having some famous girl that everyone lusts after, Will chose you. Some ordinary girl who works at a book store. And you were getting married to him.  
~   
Will came in one day, searching for Harry Potter. You were the only one on shift, being the store is small and in a secluded area of Texas. Wondering what Will Poulter was doing there, you led him to the section. You have read the Harry Potter series over a million times. So, Will and you get into a heated debate over which book is better. You let him win and he smirks triumphantly. 

"So, may I get your number, beautiful?"   
Taken aback, you obliged but gave the guy your number. 

"Why would the famous Will Poulter want my number?" you had asked him.   
He only smirked that infamous smirk of his and said "Why not? You're breathtaking." 

With that, he left.  
~  
Now, today is the big day. You are gonna become "Mrs. Will Poulter" and you feel like your heart is gonna fall outta your butt you're so nervous. 

Walking down the isle in your gorgeous white dress, hair curled and makeup down perfectly and not too overbearing, Will catches sight of you and his breath hitches. You feel your face heat up—after two years, his gaze still makes you blush. 

You arrive at the alter, Will taking your hands in his rough yet tender hands. The preacher starts talking but you're too caught up in Wills gaze. It's time to say your vows and Will goes first. 

"Storm, Over the past two years we have grown together and learnt a lot about each other and I look forward to spending the rest of my life learning a lot more with you. I promise to always be there for you, support you, to always make your life fun and never boring, to show you love, to tell you everyday just how beautiful you are. I love you so much it is hard to put into words. When I hold you, it is not tight enough. When I kiss you, it is not passionate enough. Even my most passionate kisses don’t come close to show you how much you mean to me. You are my Wonder Woman, my Goddess and my Queen. When you run up and throw your arms around me, I know that you feel the same as I do and that is the best feeling in the world. I am completely happy and never want that feeling to end. So I stand here today in front of these witnesses, our friends and family, staring into your amazing eyes, to ask you a very important question; Will you, Storm, my best friend, my lover, my soulmate and my partner-in-crime be my lawful wedded wife?"  
Tears fill your eyes as he finishes, his accent thick and laced with love. All you could do was nod. Exchanged rings, the preacher ended the ceremony with pronouncing you husband and wife. Will kisses you with the most passionate and emotion filled kiss he's ever given. 

"I love you, Storm."  
"I love you too, Will."


End file.
